


Skin tight

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, honestly i just wanted to write wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: Your club dress gets Scotty pretty excited.A ScottyxReader request from an anon on tumblr.They just asked to make it NSFW and nothing else so this is what came to mind.





	

The club was packed and loud. But really what did you expect, with this being the most popular club on a plant known for extravagant parties and 400 Enterprise crew members on shore leave it would be anything but packed. You were with some of your friends from engineering. Working in engineering made it difficult to really meet people because you spent so much time in areas of the ship other’s rarely went. Even though some of the people with you were working under you they were still friends

 

All your friends were dressed very nicely, even the boys had on more revealing clothing. However, they were still very surprised when you meet them off the ship in a short, backless, black skintight dress and heels.  
“You have legs!” One of them said jokingly as you walked with the group.  
“Of course I have legs.” you said with a chuckle, “What did you think was under my uniform pants? Snakes? A bunch of wrenches? The secret to the multiverse travel theory?”  
“Well it’s just you always wear the long sleeve and pants uniform.” another one chimed in, “Seeing you wearing this and actually looking amazing, it’s a wonder you didn’t wear this sooner.”  
“Well working in the other uniform sucks. If I’m going to be working with machines all day I don’t want to be worrying about a stupid dress.”  
“True, just try not to distract all the single people. I’m actually trying to attract attention tonight.”

 

At the club you had recognized a lot of the people from the enterprise, especially a certain scotsman who you were surprised to see. You and Scotty had been together for almost a year now, you both decided to keep it low key if someone asked about it you wouldn’t lie but you didn’t go around talking about it. The main fear he had in the beginning is that people would think Scotty was playing favorites with letting you lead a team. You honestly didn’t care, you had proven yourself as an important team leader so it wasn’t a big deal what people thought.

 

Seeing Scotty here was weird because he had said he didn’t like clubs and if he was going to get a drink with friends he would go to a bar where it’s quiet. But you saw he was with the captain and friends from the bridge so you figured they dragged him along. You were able to meet Chekov while he was learning about engineering from Scotty. He seemed like the type to like clubs. Scotty didn’t look uncomfortable there though, he was wearing a plain button up and laughing at whatever the captain just said. He seemed to be having fun.

 

As your group moved to find a table you locked eyes with Scotty. You smiled and waved, he nodded his head at you. Chekov said something to him and for some reason that earned a shove, you decided not to pay attention to it and sat down with your group. Everyone ordered their drinks and for the first 30 minutes of being there you and your group just drank and talked, well yell is more like it the music made it hard to hear. As the night went on your group started to make their way to the dance floor. You were only really dancing with your friends, a few times people would come up and try to dance with you but you would just move away. A few times you could feel Scotty’s eyes on you but he would quickly look away when you tired to see.

 

After a while of dancing and having fun you were starting to become tired and decided now was as good a time as any to rest. You found one of your friends and told them you were going to head back to the table, they nodded in acknowledgment. With that you made your way to your table but before you could get there you ran into Scotty. “Hey Scotty are you having fun?”

 

He had a somewhat serious look on his face, that was almost a little concerning. “Scotty?” He looked around and quickly grabbed your hand and started to walk quickly away with you in tow. He was dragging you through the club closer to the back. “Scotty where are we going?” You ended up in an area that had a little better lighting, fewer people and many doors. Before you could fully analyze your surroundings you were pulled into one of the rooms. As Scotty turned to lock the door you looked around and saw you were in a bathroom, now even more confused than before. You could hear the muffled music from in the bright room

 

“Scotty I’m super confused righ-” Before you could finish your question pair of hands suddenly grab your shoulders and slam you up against the door. You didn’t have time to retaliate before lips are pressed to yours roughly, after the initial shock you reciprocate the kiss nipping at his bottom lip.

 

He pulled away and run his hands up and down your sides biting his lip. “This dress is looks absolutely sinful on you.” He murmurs, bringing one hand up to your face and the other resting on your hip. “How have I never seen you in this before?” He ran his hand down your thigh and back up moving the dress up your leg.  
“I-I never had the chance to wear it before.” a small whimper feel from your lips as his hand lightly rubbed against your core. “I take if your thoughts are very sinful as well.”  
“Aye, lassy.”

 

Scotty gazed down at you bringing both hands down and he tugs your panties past your thighs, letting them fall to the floor. He leans forward pressing his body against yours, pushing you harder against the door. You drape your arms around his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. During the kiss he brings one hand down under her dress to run his fingers between your folds and slid his fingers over your clit. Arching away from the kiss with a gasp you gave Scotty perfect access to your neck, he kissed your neck and sucked a dark bruise on your neck. “Scotty,” you moaned, “I won’t be able to cover that up.”  
“Good.” He chuckled against your neck.  
“I can’t go back to work looking like I just slept with Dracul-” You were cut off with a low moan as slowly pushing a finger inside your already dripping core. The more he moved his hand the more your dress was riding up past your hips leaving your bottom half exposed. He kissed the bruise on your neck as he pumps his hand a few times, spreading you open with his fingers and circle his thumb around your clit, you whine grind down on his fingers. A smirk spread across his face as gives you a quick kiss before sinking to the floor.

 

Humming softly, he wraps his lips around your clit and gently sucks. He presses another finger inside you and curls them making your hips twitch forward as much as you can while staying upright. Scotty guided one of your legs up so that your thigh was rest on his shoulder. One of your hands moves down to grab at his hair while the other covered your mouth. You could hear the low base of the music as you leaned on the door, even though there was no way anyone could hear over the music you were still worried.

 

Scotty pulled out his fingers and pushes his face closer to your core, licking with the flat of his tongue dragging it through her folds. You bite down on your fist to keep from screaming in pleasure. You rock your hips against his mouth as he pushes his tongue into your. Your fingers twitch in his hair and he moans softly as he closes his eyes and works his mouth against you.

 

“Scotty. Scotty faster please.” you almost whisper because you were finding it harder to keep your breathing even, Scotty is more than happy to comply. He flicks the tip of his tongue across your clit and you're pushed over the edge. You threw your head back with a high pitched moan, your eyes squeezing shut. Every muscle in your body goes taut and you grip his hair tightly, your legs were quivering and if it hadn’t been for one leg being on his shoulder you would have fallen. He sucks and licks you as you ride out your orgasm until the feeling was almost over stimulating. Still trying to catch your breath and steady your legs you weakly shoving at his forehead in an attempt to get him to stop.

 

Scotty pulls away and grins up at you, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and you smile back carding her fingers through his hair. You took a deep breath and lifted your leg off his shoulder so that you standing normally. Your legs were still a little shaky but you could still hold yourself up with the help of the door behind you. Scotty stood up and pulled you into a kiss, you could taste yourself on his lips but you really didn’t care at this point.

 

As the kiss escalated from tender to more heated you felt yourself start to calm from your earlier orgasm. Slowly you ran your hands down his chest and torso, unbuttoning his shirt as you went. Once his dress shirt was completely open, leaving his slightly hairy chest exposed, you moved your hand farther down until you were palming his hardened cock through his pants. His grasped in the kiss allowing you to run your tongue along the inside of his mouth, he followed your lead eagerly. With as much confidence as you could muster you fumbled with his belt buckle and zipper, which is harder to remove while you are making out with someone.  
Finally you were able to get his pants open and you slid Scotty’s underwear and pants around his thighs before tugging his hips closer. He breaks the kiss and reaches into his pocket and tugs out a condom, which you immediately takes from him. You takes his cock in your hand and pumps it a few times, swiping her thumb over the head and wolfishly grin at the choked moan that catches in his throat. You took the condom out of and wrapper and rolls it on, smoothing it down and squeezing the base of his cock teasingly.

 

Gently he lifted up your thighs encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist, you were almost too eager when you jumped onto his waist. He pressed you harder against the door and in the process grounding his hips against yours. He hissed slightly through clenched teeth, “A-are you sure about this (Y/n)?” he managed to ask.  
“Yes Scotty. I’m very sure.” You rutted against him to prove your point  
“But you did just orgasm,” he lifted his hand to cup your cheek, “I don’t want to tire you out so much.”  
“Oh god if you won’t do anything I will.” With that you reached one hand up to grab his shoulder for support and the other down to grasp his cock. Lifting your hips you guide the head of his cock to your entrance and push off the wall to impale yourself on him.

 

Scotty pushed you back against the door, causing you to dig your heels into the small of his back too help hold yourself up. He growled, thrusting into you hard. You moaned, back arching from the sheer force he used. He puts one hand on the door behind you for support and the other glides over your still clothed body as he bucks up and into you. You pant as Scotty ducks his head to press sloppy kisses up your neck as his thrust slowing slightly. Whining you wiggle impatiently trying to get him to move, and he chuckles while scraping his teeth over delicate skin.

 

Feeling frustrated you grind down hard against him and threaded your fingers in his hair, tugging his head up to your mouth. He barely even had time to moan at the feeling before you were exploring his mouth with your tongue, almost completely dominating him. Scotty got the message almost immediately, he thrusts up into you hard enough to slide you up the door and moaning in the kiss. His thrusts were hard and fast yet he was still able to keep a steady rhythm that made it easy to meet him thrust after thrust. It was most likely due to the fact you both could still hear the heavy repeating bass from the club making it easy to follow, but really you were not complaining.

 

Soon Scotty’s thrusts were becoming more erratic as he was nearing his climax, he had thought that since you already orgasmed once you would be going over the edge sooner. Really he should have expected you to be able to hold out, your stamina had always been incredible. He groaned into her mouth, feeling himself move closer and closer to the brink. But, he was not about to leave you unsatisfied after all of this build up. He ran a hand down your body, before pressing a thumb down on your already abused clit and rubbing it roughly.

 

“Oh god, Scotty!” you pulled away from the kiss with a loud scream, back arching impossibly far off the door. Your hands fisting the back of his dress shirt bunching up the fabric as you ride out your orgasm, Scotty still thrusting sporadically into your sensitive core. After a few more thrusts he came with a low groan on his lips. After about a minute or two of holding each other and panting you released your lover from the death grip around his waist. He pulled out of you with a hiss and helped ease you back down on two legs, giving you small kisses on your forehead and cheek as you stood on shaky legs.

 

Once he thought you were ok he let go to tuck back into his pants, remove and tie off the condom, unfortunately as he was doing this your legs gave out and you slide down the door to sit on the floor. He rushed back over and bent down in front of you, “(Y/n), are you alright?”  
“Yeah yeah don’t worry,” you stretched out your legs and sighed contently, “I’m just going to need a few minutes.” Scotty smiled and gave you a quick kiss before sitting on the floor next to you. You leaned your head on his shoulder and he pulled you closer.

 

Once your breathing had calmed down you knew you were ok to stand but you wanted to cuddle with your Scottish lover a little longer. Your friends could wait a few more minutes for you, they were all probably too busy dancing to notice you had been gone very long. But you were not looking forward to what your team would have to say about your bruise and walk once you got back to the enterprise. One thing was for sure, you would defiantly be wearing this dress again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I don't know how I did on the characterization but I feel like I did good on the smut.


End file.
